


Target Practice

by january_sunshine



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/january_sunshine/pseuds/january_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu arrives to find the workplace in disarray. After finding many coworkers bloodied and presumably dead, he decides to take on the culprit... Things do not go as planned. T&B Kink Meme Fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> De-anoning from the fic meme. I filled the prompt "Be wewy wewy quiet. I'm hunting wabbits!"
> 
> ...couldn't help myself.

Kotetsu wasn't sure what he had walked into when he arrived at Apollon Media that morning. Many of the desks had been upturned, paper scattered everywhere. On the floor a bit of a distance away lay Alexander Lloyds, jacket covered in a dark red stain.

Alarmed by this point, Kotetsu ran to the older man. Lloyds was barely conscious--just hanging on to life, it seemed. Kotetsu did what his hero training had taught him when it came to dealing with injuries: he placed his hand against the man's chest, trying to pressure down the wound. It must have been a gun... But his jacket didn't have any holes. None that Kotetsu could see or feel anyway. There was just so much red.

"Mr. Lloyds, you gotta wake up!" he cried out. "Come on, just open your eyes!"

Lloyds let out a soft cough, wincing at the sudden movement. When he managed to look up at the veteran hero, his face only wrote an expression of confusion and pain.

Kotetsu, while instantly more relieved, really needed to stop all this bleeding. "Hey, hey... Who did this to you?"

"...W-Wild... Ti...ger?" Lloyds spit out. He lifted a hand, fingers reaching for Kotetsu's wrist. "You've... you've got to put a stop to this."

A stop? "What happened?"

"Maverick," he whispered. "Kotetsu, your hand... it hurts."

Kotetsu hadn't realized he was pressing down too tightly until he could see Lloyds grimacing. "Sorry. I just... how can I stop the blood without adding some pressure?"

"Blood?" Lloyds asked. His face turned to look at the large red blotch covering a good portion of his chest. With a defeated sigh, he returned his head to the floor. "This suit cost so much..."

"Look, uh... just..."

Kotetsu removed his vest, pressing it over the man's chest. He moved one of Mr. Lloyds' hands to rest on top.

"Just keep adding pressure. I'll be back very soon, okay? Don't die on me!"

Before Lloyds could protest, Kotetsu ran ahead.

Everything was a nightmare. The further he ran, the more disturbing it had become. Splotches of red lined the hallway's walls, disorganized papers everywhere... Agnes stood further down, the back of her blouse coated in blood. She wasn't moving...

Further down, he found Cain and Mary both, Cain's camera recording an empty wall. 

He could have cried. What did they ever do?! They just worked the jobs they needed to work, that was all! This was not necessary. And not just that, there was no motive.

Kotetsu stopped for a minute. He needed to catch his breath, to swallow the sudden sickness that had begun growing in his stomach. How... _Who_?

He continued to follow the trail.

It led to Maverick's office.

Kotetsu took a breath and activated his powers. Whatever was happening... he'd need to move quickly. However, before he even reached the doors, he heard a click of metal. Eyes turned to his left, where he found Mr. Maverick standing, donning a strange sort of hunting cap in addition to his business suit. He held a rifle, a sniper rifle to be precise...

"W-w-wait!" Kotetsu instantly protested, fearing his life.

Maverick placed a finger at his lips. "Sssh."

...what?

The man lowered the gun, head tilting to the side. "Move. You're not the one I'm looking for."

"Eh?! And those--"

"SSH!"

Maverick placed a hand at his lips. "The others, they just got in the way. I hadn't meant to... He was too quick..."

"He...? Who?"

Maverick rolled his eyes. Kotetsu's frown only grew. "Maverick! What's... what's going _on_ with you?"

He held up the gun again. However, this time, he pointed it at those same office doors before them.

"I'm hunting wabbits."

Wabbits? No wait, Rabbits? That meant Bunny, right? But--

Nobody ever--

Before he could so much as digest an idea regarding why, he felt quick, large objects pound at his back. There were a few more; He could hear the pounding next to him.

Maverick was definitely shot.

 _He_ was definitely shot.

 

Kotetsu took a few steps forward, back yelping in pain. He was just shot, not one, not two, but a good five or six times! Just... what...

However... this didn't hurt as much as he thought. Was it death, that sudden lack of pain ready to welcome him into a heavenly embrace? Was Maverick dead? Kotetsu didn't know...

He also didn't realize that Barnaby was standing behind them, his own sort of semi-automatic weapon in hand. He had it resting against his shoulder, casually uncaring.

"I win, Mr. Maverick," he said quietly.

That was when Kotetsu saw it. The color dripping from the gun was a bright green. Maverick's entire back was covered in an electrifying shade of lime, coating the entire back, from his head to his shoes. He groaned, slowly lifting his head.

...

What.

Kotetsu stared in disbelief, pointing at the gun. "What the hell, Bunny?! What's with that? You and Maverick just shooting each other--"

"It was a game of paintball," Barnaby replied. "A solo mission with Apollon Media as the impromptu flooring."

"...Barnaby, are you feeling okay? There are people _dead_ over there!"

Barnaby had to laugh. "It's just Maverick's paintballs. He sniped them earlier when testing them.

And more staring. The older man just didn't believe it. "But... You shot at _me_ too, bunny! I could tell, there's no way you missed that and threw it at me..."

With a shrug, the blonde coolly replied, "I was only after Mr. Maverick. Any other casualties I may have taken weren't my own fault."

"EHH?!"

"It's not my fault you didn't realize it. Old man, your hand is covered in ink. Can't you smell that it's not blood?" suggested Barnaby, gesturing to the man's fingers.

He took a whiff of his hand. Ink... like a broken pen...

Was this some sort of prank?

"That wasn't funny!" Kotetsu shouted. "You don't play pranks on people like that!"

And Barnaby smirked that award-winning smile-- 

"Who said I was playing a prank?"

"But you said they're not dead--"

"Because they're not," interjected the blonde. "They were just wrapped up in the firing, same as you."

"But--"

Maverick finally rose from the ground and walked over to give Barnaby a good pat on the back. "You did well," he said.

"THIS IS SO TWISTED!" Kotetsu screamed, loud enough that it reached down the hall.

In a near panic, Doc Saito hurried to his door and peered out. Was something going on? His lips moved, asking if they were okay, but his question didn't reach them.

Instead, Barnaby gave him a slight wave.

"What's up, Doc?"

 

Kotetsu didn't remember much after that.

He awoke to find himself on Barnaby's living room floor, hand still clutching the neck of a wine glass. It had been long since emptied but apparently he hadn't let it go. And he knew the moment he moved, he'd be nursing one hell of a headache.

He closed his eyes again.

"Last time I'm drinking any of this rosé nonsense," he muttered.


End file.
